


Retraced Every Time

by Iki_teru



Series: Short of Breath [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: Some firsts are stolen. (TRIGGER WARNING: DARK FIC, NON-CON PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION)





	Retraced Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> ONE MORE WARNING BEFORE WE PROCEED: THIS FICLET FEATURES SEXUAL COERCION, UNDERAGED CHARACTER, AND IMPLIED/EXPLICIT NON-CON. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. 
> 
> As always thanks to mine beta, @rainingsomewhere

The kiss is stolen like everything else. 

Aerith keeps her gaze focused on Braig’s left ear. She refuses to think of the pain in her shoulders (the numbness of her hands tied behind her back, how tightly he’d wound her hair-ribbon around her wrists.) The only thing she allows herself to think are the same four words:  _ I will not cry _ . 

“C’mon, sweet pea.” Braig tweaks her nipple again, harder this time. “The least you can do is pretend you’re into it.” He leans closer, brushing his lips over her ear. “Or I’m gonna get bored here. Might have to see what kinda noises I can get your little princess to make, yeah?”

“No!” The word comes out without a thought. Her throat hurts.

Braig’s smile spreads, teeth showing.  _ Gotcha.  _ “Guess you better convince me then.” He takes a step back, tapping his lips with a finger. “Let’s have it, right here. Show me how much you want me.”

She takes two steps to reach him—jerkily, as if every fiber of her wants to run the other way. Her bare feet stick to the cold marble floor, goosebumps rippling across her naked body. Braig clasps his hands behind his back in a mockery of her own position, standing to his full height; she tries to reach his face and overbalances, falling against his chest. 

“Whoops-a-daisy.” Jacket buttons dig into her skin. “Almost there, sweet pea. Reach for the sunlight.”

She rises up on her toes, squeezing her eyes shut against the little hurt as she wills herself to give Braig what he wants. Humming in satisfaction, he licks at her mouth, sliding his hands around her to grab and squeeze her bottom, dragging her closer to him. She gasps in barely concealed pain (she’ll bruise, she knows she will) and he takes the opportunity to press his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss—he tastes of ozone and ash, and Aerith swallows the cry building in her chest, swallows it again when he removes his hand from her person to pull at the zipper of his pants. 

“That’s a good girl,” he murmurs, never moving away from her mouth now that he has it. “Let’s have a good time, yeah?” 


End file.
